The Dreamer
This is gonna get hilarious. Plot Eden Addis and her family visit Princess Irene's house for a ( bleep ) party. Transcript card - outside Irene's house, nighttime Narrator: Eden Addis and her family are visiting Princess Irene for a ( bleep ) party. Eden: Hi Irene! Princess Irene: Hi Eden! Tony: We're having a ( bleep ) party at this house, so you children better behave. hour later... Tony: The party's starting right now! Irene and Curdie ( shocked ): Oh my ( bleep )ing god! No! lights go out, dance lights appear and Leslie and Tony start having ( bleep ) King Papa: Can me and Lottie join in the party too? Tony: Sure! Papa and Lottie start having ( bleep ) and Eden tries to get people attention but she pee in King Papa's mouth. Princess Irene: Yuck! Disgusting! a creepy frown because Eden peed in her father's mouth Curdie: Party gross! disgusted Froglin: to the party ( bleep ) up! King Papa: What did you say!? Froglin: ( bleep ) up! King Papa: in Froglin's mouth Jennifer: What are you all doing here? Tony: We're having a ( bleep ) party tonight! Jennifer: Tony's tummy Tony: in Jennifer's mouth, then he continues having ( bleep ) Princess Irene: Curdie, let's get out of here. and Curdie runs out of her house and sees Nemo's house Let's check inside this house. inside the house and goes to the bedroom and sees Nemo's parents having ( bleep ) What the ( bleep )? Nemo's father: I'm having ( bleep ) with my wife. Nemo's mother: I'm having ( bleep ) with my husband. Princess Irene: Then you both have to join the ( bleep ) party at my house. parents visit Irene's house Nemo's father: Can we join the ( bleep ) party? King Papa: Yes. Nemo's mother: Great! having ( bleep ) with Nemo's father Princess Camille: Eww! it smells like ( bleep ) and ( bleep ) in here! perfume everywhere Flip: What's going on in here? King Papa: We're having a ( bleep ) party tonight! Flip: BLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Paulina Cucchiella: Don't say that, it's taboo! Flip: on Paulina Cucchiella Princess Irene: Yuck! to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet then comes back with a HUGE sick bag Princess Camille: That was extremely rude of you for pooping on Paulina Cucchiella. Nemo: I agree. Meryl: Even more. Flip: Oh, shut the ( bleep ) up Princess Camille! I'm going to invite more people. Meryl's dad: Eden! What the ( bleep ) are you doing at Princess Irene's house? Eden: We're having a ( bleep ) party! Meryl's dad: A ( bleep ) party, alright! Meryl's mom: A ( bleep )ing ( bleep ) party! Awesome! Meryl's dad: in Emma's mouth Meryl's Mom: in Diesel's mouth Princess Irene: in the sick bag Meryl's dad: Your pee is too cold, Emma. pause NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! and pops into the Goblin Queen Princess Camille: Holy ( bleep ), it's the Goblin Queen! Everyone hide! except for Lottie, and the people who are having ( bleep ) hides under the blanket on the bed in the bedroom Goblin Queen: Emma and transforms back into Diesel hour later... Hannah Citerella: Can I join this party to have ( bleep ) with Andrew Weston? Tony: Sorry, but you're too young to join. Please go to the children's section. Hannah C. ( stands for Citarella ): Okay. to the children's section and has ( bleep ) with Andrew Weston Curdie's father: Can I join, please? Tony: Sure. Curdie's father: ( bleep ) with Curdie's mother, against a wall Princess Irene: Right everyone, we have to end this party right now! hours later... Curdie, Hannah S, Madeline B, Chantal Carsley, Kristin B, Jessica B, Jennifer B, Tori, Morgan, Maddisson, Camille and Nemo are at Tilly City, a city in Slumberland Princess Irene: Here we are, at Tilly City. Princess Camille: I have a Britis- Danny Dog: Urusai! Watashi wa anata o nikumu! on France's tummy Italy Cat: Prendi il cazzo dal mio ventre, o morire. Danny Dog: on Italy's nose Pedro Pony: We need a new guide, I guess. Later... Snell Lion: Mme i mmenam snahabo en in door yon Mountain Pixa- Tammy Tiger: Shut the fuck up, Snell! Snell Lion: Oobi uxlus reldel? Tammy Tiger: I said shut the fuck up, Snell. Snell Lion: and eats Tammy Himmer en tibben yalmus, mmenam snahabo en in door yon Mountain Pixar. Toolen dim. Everyone: Snell Lion Snell Lion: Rise himmerdome tillen tore Freddy Fazbear i hore cey tibben snanett bill in fossel, den himmerdome tillen yalmorton ux en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Danny Dog: Liar. his fingers on both hands and turns into Granny Dog Snell Lion: Oobi? Granny Dog: Neden bu kadar genç? Danny Dog: Granny Dog Apparently, my grandmother pooped in her pants. Pamela Pokémon: Can you translate what she's saying? Danny Dog: She said "Why are you so young?". Snell Lion: Yalm int gore. Granny Dog: Ne? Danny Dog: She said "What?". Snell Lion: Yalmus himmer I'm not young. Pamela Pokémon: 1v1 me r-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrust m9! Suzy Sheep: I've heard from Pope Oobi that that word is a sin. Danny Dog: out of Granny Dog's body and she disappears I agree with Suzy. Emily Elephant: Me too. Lisa Fox: Me three. Edna Elephant: So do I. Brianna Bear: Even more. Pamela Pokémon: Well I don't care! Snell Lion: Rise tillen den Sodor Museum. Pedro Pony: It looks poorly drawn! Snell Lion: Rise tillen den tampon de bust realdeal Oobi kwan Obey, Teas realdeal Jamars, yulmaus gin 1793. Peppa Pig: That's not true! It was sculptured in 2013. Billy Moose: as a museum night guard Hey, Peppa! Peppa: Billy Moose? I thought you were dead? Billy Moose: into Enderpig MWHAHA! Billy is really fucking dead! I'll now start.... ENDERMADNESS! Pedro Pony: Too bad. Enderpig Enderpig: explodes Snell Lion: Rise tillen den stenten realdeal Julius Caesar. Julius Caesar: Hey Pamela, wanna be friends? Pamela Pokémon: Yes. Julius Caesar: Okay. Pamela Pokémon: Let's have sex! Julius Caesar: in Pamela's mouth Pamela Pokémon: in Julius' mouth Matty Sheep: Fuck up! Count von Count: Matty, you're fucking grounded for 666 years! Mrs. Sheep: I agree with the Count, go stop stalking everyone. Count von Count: into Satan and everybody runs out of the museum minutes later... Snell Lion: Rise tillen Mountain Bushmore, in himmersaul tore Morty leytor imen hore himmercane. Peppa Pig: Morty's the king of sex, let's go inside his castle and defeat him! George, Suzy, Danny, Emily, Lisa, Brianna, Edna, Freddy, Edmond, Pedro and Pamela run to the top of Mountain Bushmore Suzy Sheep: Oh shit, a traffic jam! Pedro Pony: How many cars are there? camera pans all the way to Antarctica, there are an infinite number of cars in the traffic jam to France "Palatial" Tiger in the traffic France "Palatial" Tiger: Quand cette embouteillage fin? back to Peppa, George, Suzy, Danny, Emily, Lisa, Brianna, Edna, Freddy, Edmond, Pedro and Pamela Brianna Bear: at a car I think I can see Kim Jong-hyuk coming out of his car! Peppa Pig: OH SHIT!!!!! Hanako Hokkaidō Wolf: out of the car Irankarapte! Edna Elephant: What the fuck are you saying? Hanako Hokkaidō Wolf: Shut up dude! I was saying "hello" in Ainu! Aynu-itak ku=hawean eaykap ya? Pedro Pony: No one here speaks Ainu, dude. Danny Dog: Somebody needs to end this traffic jam! Pamela Pokémon: Don't worry people, I'll end it! a super loud fart at the start of the traffic jam Now we wait. minutes later... drives and the traffic jam ends Peppa Pig: Now we can visit the castle! Freddy Fox: But we don't have a map. Peppa Pig: We'll get one then, and I know just the right place to visit. George, Suzy, Danny, Emily, Lisa, Brianna, Edna, Freddy, Edmond, Pedro and Pamela visit the Sodor Maps Store Ant Road Hell: Welcome to Ant Road Hell's Sodor maps store, how can I help you? Peppa Pig: I'd like a Mountain Pixar map. Ant Road Hell: Okay. the Mountain Pixar map Here you go. Peppa Pig: Thanks. Ant Road Hell: You're welcome. George, Suzy, Danny, Emily, Lisa, Brianna, Edna, Freddy, Edmond, Pedro and Pamela exit the store Snell Lion: Rise tillen den Sea Country Island. Peppa, George, Suzy, Danny, Emily, Lisa, Brianna, Edna, Freddy, Edmond, Pedro and Pamela go inside Sea Country Island Peppa Pig: Why is there a picture of Lightning McQueen and Sally in here? Thomas: edmond elephant try to kill nigel but gabi the frog say need deep sea weed Gabi: Who's Gabi the Frog? Thomas: Emily pregnant emily is from the island of sodor film plays on a TV Peppa Pig: I think I see Ant Road Hell from that map store on that TV. No wait, it's... Anaconda comes up on the TV Peppa Pig: Angela Anaconda! Everyone except for Snell Lion: EEK! Angela Anaconda: That's right, bitches! out of the TV screen Peppa Pig: You're an unwanted bitch, Angela! Gordy Rhinehart: Leave my friend alone! Chuck E. Cheese: What's going on in here? Nanette Manoir: Chuck E. Cheese? He's a mother-b*iser. That's French for "fuck". Chuck E. Cheese: to poop in Nanette's mouth Nanette Manoir: in Chuck E.'s mouth Chuck E. Cheese: Fuck you, Nanette. up Nanette and goes to his restaurant Angela Anaconda: Goodbye, bitches! and Gordy pop back in to the TV Danny Dog: The hell was that? E. finds out that his restaurant has turned into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Chuck E. Cheese: The fuck? I'm going somewhere else! to Dog's Pizza Granny Dog: Welcome to Dog's Pizza, can I take your order? Chuck E. Cheese: I'll have 4 Nanette Skin pizzas, please. Granny Dog: Sorry, but there's no such thing as a Nanette Skin pizza. Chuck E. Cheese: Just make me them already! It's made out of her, Nanette. Granny Dog: Okay, that'll be 5 dollars. Chuck E. Cheese: Granny Dog 5 dollars minutes later... Chuck E. Cheese: Does any of you children want 4 Nanette Skin pizzas? Peppa, George, Suzy, Danny, Emily, Lisa, Brianna, Edna, Freddy, Edmond, Pedro, Pamela, Angela and Gordy: Disgusting, no! Chuck E. Cheese: Then I'll just eat them myself. Now, all of my locations are all closed because of Five Nights at Freddy's and crimes! Why the fuck would they do that? Now I quit my career, I'm buying the old Dale & Benny's tomorrow. his Nanette Skin pizza This pizza tastes good. Matty Sheep: Fuck up! Narrator: Matty Sheep is stalking Chuck E.. Chuck E. Cheese: Why don't you? Snell Lion: Rise tillen den tampon realdeal Ja Asseblief. Edmond Elephant: It looks fake, it's made from asphalt. Narrator: Edmond knows a lot about building materials, he is a clever clogs. Snell Lion: Rise tillen den moses realdeal Oobi Hitler. Oobi Hitler: to life and jumps out of the photo Wer hat gesagt, mein Name? Snell Lion: Oobi? Danny Dog: He said "Who said my name?". Snell Lion: Ellen yuman. Oobi Hitler: Was? Snell Lion: I did. Freddy Fox: Everyone hide, the Nazis are coming! Pamela Pokémon: 1v1 me r-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrust m8! Pedro Pony: a book I found a book! the book, the book has a white front cover with text which reads "Red Shoe Diaries" with the text "by Princess Clara" below the text Red Shoe Diaries, by Princess Clara. the page, which has [https://drawntogether.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lmao.JPG this picture on it] The fuck? Scotch Skeleton: Fok yu die Peoroek. Pedro Pony: NYAAAAAAAH! inflates Chuck E. Cheese: Sea Country Island using a security camera Holy crap, everyone run! Pedro Pony: into the Pedronator Hasta la vista, babies. up a shotgun Danny Dog: Too bad! the Pedronator's shotgun and shoots at him and Scotch Skeleton The Pedronator: I'll be back. evilly and pops back into Pedro Snell Lion: Rise tillen den Die Thomas. Thomas: a ape from the island of so- crushed by [[Akuma Daimonas]] appear reading "Does anyone want to join my group, the Klu Klux Clan?" Akuma Daimonas: Daremoga watashi no gurūpu, Klu Kurakkusu· Kuran ni sanka shitai nodeshou ka? Everyone except Snell Lion: Dahonatro pūş! Snell Lion: Why are you lot speaking Tajik? Akamai Daimonas: I know it means "shut up", by the way. Scotch Skeleton: Buy my video tapes! Guaranteed for a lifetime! Chuck E. Cheese: Umm... That was a bit random. Snell Lion: So shut up! Scotch Skeleton Scotch Skeleton: apart Mega Man: from nowhere Hey guys! Chuck E. Cheese: Dobry dzień, rietard! Mega Man: Why the Belarusian? I don't understand you but I know you were calling me a retard! Prepare to be destroyed! into Super Destroyer Mega Man To be continued... Trivia Category:The Adventures of Kimberly Stevens